The Attack on Edward Cullen
by xXmishiXx
Summary: What happens when 6 girls meet their obbesion? i suck at summaries... o yea the song's Love Addict by Family Force 5 by the way :]


hey everyone! this is my first fanfic so be nice:D Soo... it's bout my friends and the stupid stuff we do...

Disclaimer: I hate Stephenie for owning Edward...

We were walking around the mall on a boiling sunny, summer day. The mall had scarcely any people wandering about. Finally school was over and a chance to relax. Everything was going great. But then, I spotted him…

"Oh my god, guess what!" screams Kelly and doesn't give us any chance to say anything, "Eclipse comes out in 38 more days! AHH I'm soooo happy."

"I KNOW!! I KNOW!!" Jessie joins Kelly, who was jumping up and down. They started skipping as we continued down the deserted mall.

"Hey Rebecca, is that guy following us?" I asked. She turns her head to where I was looking. Sure enough, there was a tall man with a hat and sunglasses on.

"Hmm, I don't know. But he's pretty hot!!" Rolling my eyes I went over to Cassie head banging, listening to her Ipod.

"Hold up, wait a minute, put a little LOVE in it!" she sings and then Rebecca starts as well.

"Oooh! I LOVE THIS SONG!" And they started to dance, weirdly…

"Ok then." I go over to my last and only hope, Jackie. "Jackie, don't you think that guy is following us?? He's been behind us for like the past 15 minutes."

She looks at him and her famous award winning confused face shows up. "I don't know. Is he really? That's weird. He looks familiar. Oh yea. He reminds me of Bryce. Kinda, sorta, not really…" She has this love struck look that comes up every time she thinks of him.

Sigh. "You guys are no help at all! I think we have a stalker!!"

"HUH??" Five pairs of eyes looked at me. We turned into another part of the mall with barely any people around. The mysterious handsome guy shadows us.

"Shh! Be quiet! Ok so practically no one goes to this part of the mall ever. So why would he be here? Ooh I wonder if he has a girlfriend…" says Jessie.

"Well, maybe he wanted, um, some thongs?" Kelly giggles. He had stopped right next to Victoria Secret and was gazing at the mannequins.

"OH MY GOD HE'S GAY!! Aww…" sighs Rebecca.

"Wait… he's walking away. Who wears a hat, sunglasses, and a jacket in the middle of summer? God it has to at least 90 degrees outside. And sunglasses inside?" Cassie speaks up.

"Look! He's taking them off!" Exclaims Rebecca. He reveals bronze blondish hair and strange topaz eyes. He slips off his jacket and passes by a window. As he does, his skin literally glitters as if it was made up of millions of diamonds.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!" shouts Kelly. "IT'S HIM, IT'S HIM!!"

"Him who?" Rebecca asks with a truly confused look on her face.

"Him, him, HIM!" She points now and gathers everyone's attention, including the shoppers', to the man. He looks over to us and then to Kelly, who faints with a dazed expression.

"Kelly! Are you okay?" I rush over to her along with Jackie. The man walks over to us. Close up, we see that he's near our age but a couple of years older.

"Is everything alright?" He questions in a smooth, silky voice. All of us stop and look at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jessie with a little bit of drool coming from her mouth. Suddenly Kelly wakes up and gapes at him. All at once, I realized who he was.

"Um, yeah. Who are you?" Jackie tilts her head yet we can tell that she knows.

"Edward Cullen. Pleasure to meet… ARGHHH!!" Jessie rushes to him followed by Kelly and Rebecca.

"OH MY GOD!! I WAS RIGHT!" Kelly yells as she crowds around him. Cassie stands next to me gasping for breath.

"Edward… Cullen… can I touch your hair?" She reaches up to his head but I quickly slap her. "What the hell was that for? Jeez Michelle you're such a buttmuncher!"

"What? You don't go around touching people's hair."

"Well that's what I do." She goes in and feels it with an amazed face. "Ohh it's sooo soft!"

"Hey! I want to touch it too!" Jackie pushes Cassie away from him and she goes flying backwards. Edward looks at us maniac fans and tries escape. However, somehow his super strength was held back when Rebecca and Jessie put superglue under his feet.

"OH OH! Edward!" Jessie sings. "Will you bite me? Like right now? PLEASE??"

"What did you use? Move away. Damn why won't my feet move?" You can now see he's very furious. "LET GO OF ME!" Kelly had wrapped her arms around him and no matter how much he squirmed, she wouldn't let go.

"No way! I love Edward!" she screams.

"EDWARD!! I WANT A PIGGY BACK RIDE!!" Cassie jumps on top of him and starts pulling his hair. "GO HORSEY GO!!"

"GET OFF HIM!! IT'S MY TURN!" yells Jackie. She pushes Cassie off and climbs up. But Cassie does her awesome karate moves and Jackie goes flying

50 feet away. They were interrupted by Rebecca.

"Oh Edward! Do you want a cookie?" asks Rebecca. She takes out her bag full of delicious chocolate chip cookies.

"Where'd you get that? Oh these are gooood." Cassie takes one with a gigantic smile. I sneak over and grab 3 of them. Then I back away about 10 feet and take out my camera.

"Edward! Bite me now!" Jessie jumps around him and stuffs about 5 cookies inside his mouth. Edward gags and spits them out.

"Will you guys go away?" He pleads.

"Never!!" My crazy friends shout at him. I just stand there filming all this. Then all five of them gather around together in a huddle while Edward again tries but fails to get away. Walking closer to them, I hear plans about what to do next.

"Let's kidnap him and go to Alaska!" Kelly says.

"Nah, that's to far away. I say we take him and force him to bite us! But me first!" Jessie replies.

"No way he'll ever do that. LET'S STRIP HIM NAKED AND TOUCH HIS SIX PACK!" rambles Jackie. Everyone just stares at Jackie.

"Is that what you wanna do with every hot guy?" asks Cassie. Jackie just looks away redfaced.

"Um okay then. We can do that later. But…" Rebecca starts however stops when a young woman comes up to us.

"What are you guys doing? I mean what did you do to this poor guy?" She looks as Edward and we see her eyes shine with the same adoration as ours.

"ATTACK HER!!" Cassie yells. Kelly and Rebecca beat her with their shopping bags while Jackie slaps her. Edward stares at them with a terrified look on his face. Jessie finds some ropes and they tie up and dump her in the bathroom stall while Jackie rants questions to Edward.

"Okay. Well that was fun." says Cassie.

"BITE ME!"

"Okay I just wanted to see what you guys were saying about me since I heard you saying something about Eclipse. And how you thought I was 'hot'." said Edward.

"No one said that." Jackie mutters.

"Oh I heard her thoughts I mean." He nodded to Rebecca. "And you said it additionally."

"What? I mean yeah I did say that. Cause you are hot." She blushed.

"And don't forget you were also thinking of you and I going off at some beach and lying down besides each other. Then slowly I reach over and lean closer and closer until…"

"REBECCA!!"

"What? Don't tell me none of you guys ever thought of this when ever you think of a hot guy…"

"ATTACK HER!" screams Cassie yet again. I step in before the slaps started.

"You guys, what are you gonna do about Edward?"

"EDWARD!! BITE ME NOW!!"

"Jessie just forget it. He won't bite you." Her face falls as we told her this.

"Well I can still imagine it."

"NOO DON'T!" Edward hollers. He tries to get up again but couldn't with Jackie and Kelly's arms around him. All of a sudden, we see two pairs of hands prying them off him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND?" screams Bella. _Uh oh_, I thought. "GET AWAY FROM HIM! WHO ARE YOU GUYS? CAN'T I GO ANYWHERE WITH HIM WITHOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENING?" She pulls Edward away, taking off his shoes. We stand there speechless as they walk away.

"Next time you are coming inside to the shops with me." She stares sternly at him. They argue with each other as they get farther and farther away from us.

"NOOOO EDWARD COME BACK!!" screams Kelly and Jessie. "COME BACK AND BITE ME!"

"You guys, he's gone. You missed your chance." I said sadly.

"Let's just go." Cassie says and starts to hum Love Addict. We go after her and start singing along.

A week later

"Hey everyone! Come look at this." Jessie says. We crowd around her computer and see she's on Youtube.

"Oh my god that's us!" Rebecca covers her mouth.

"THERE'S EDWARD!! OMG THERE'S US!" screams Kelly.

"Who was filming us? We looked like we're on drugs!" says Cassie.

Jackie laughs and asks me. "So this was what you were doing in the back?"

I laugh. "Yep."

FIN

:D

REVIEWSS??


End file.
